Scars that never fade
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: Some scars fade as time passes, but others do not, as Artix discovers a darker side to his friend's grudge to take down Sepulchure. T for blood and violence! Adventurer's backstory


Me: Hi! Sorry I haven't posted anything for a while, but I've had a crazy life for the last little bit. And for the people that read 'Athena's Childhood' I deleted it because it wasn't that great and this is the replacement for that fic. So here you go! I only own Athena, Asarth and my characters, everyone else belongs to Artix entertainment. Enjoy!

* * *

Athena walked around the guardian tower's main room anxiously, twirling her sword one-handed. Warlic, Artix, and Guardian Kain watched from a distance so they didn't get cut by her flailing blade. Her blue scaled dragon, Asarth was perched on a chair watching his Mistress.

"Why is Athena so anxious?" Kain asked Warlic and Artix. The blue Mage and the paladin glanced at each other, then back to the young woman. After a couple of minutes, Athena left the room, muttering something about 'going to see the progress.' with Asarth following. The three men glanced at each other and Warlic and Kain looked sharply at Artix, who sighed. He stood and walked after Athena and the dragon.

* * *

Athena was standing on the docks that was near the ruins of the Guardian tower. The sunset made the shimmering waters of the bay look bloodstained and it made the sky look painted with oranges,reds and golds. The soft wind touched the woman's long dark brown locks and her face. Even though it was peaceful, Athena couldn't stop thinking of the lost lives. Her family and friends back in her birth place, the guardians that had fallen and all the innocent lives that Sepulchure carelessly destroyed. Her fists clenched.

'I swear I will defeat you Sepulchure, where ever you are. If it's the last thing I do.'

"Athena?" She turned to see Artix standing there on the dock with her looking very concerned.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine." She quickly answered, not meeting his chocolate brown eyes. Ever since he had taken care of her, she always felt safe and calm around him, why was she acting hard and secretive now?

"Athena, you can tell me what is bothering you." Artix said and Athena looked out over the waters. When she didn't answer, the paladin decided on a different approach. Artix stood tall as he asked.

"Why do you have that intense hatred for Sepulchure?" She turned with a puzzled look on her face.

"I mean, everyone hates Sepulchure, Granted," Artix stated. "But you of all people seem to hate him the most."

Athena sighed though her nose. Asarth nudged her leg and she scooped him up.

"Sepulchure and I," Athena started, scratching Asarth's head absentmindedly.

"Sepulchure is the reason why I have no family." Artix nodded, urging her to continue.

"It started as an invasion. We had no warning, no way to defend ourselves or the village I grew up in..."

**(Athena's Point of View, Nine years before...)**

I watched from behind the bush with my father as Sepulchure and his army took items of value and killed anyone who dared to resist. My father, who was a Paladin, watched with great displeasure. If there was one thing I remembered about my father was, he loved the heat of battle and like me, he had a very strong sense of right and wrong.

"Don't worry Athena, " He told me, not taking his eyes off of the scene beyond the bush we were hiding in.

"This will be over soon."

Even as a child, I knew that if anyone dared to stand up to Sepulchure, they would be killed in an instant.

"But Pather-" I whined, not wanting to lose that last member of my family.

"Stay here, I don't want any harm to come to you." He told me. He offered a warm smile and kissed my forehead, before pulling my hood over my hair.

"Be safe, my little owl." And that was the last time I saw my father alive. So there I was, hiding in the bush with the hood of my cloak over my head. I didn't move, in fear of making a sound that would alert Sepulchure and his minions I was there and alive. I silently wept for my family, my friends , the people I knew and didn't know. They were all were dead because of me. I rubbed my eyes, wiping the tears. I had to be strong. My father had taught me to always be strong, to never show fear, in the face of adversity. I peered out from behind the bush again and swallowed. The houses were burning, people were laying dead on the ground and against the houses. Children my age at the time and younger were dead or dying all around. Their screams echoed in my ears and the smell of their blood and the smoke of the fires burned my nose and eyes. It was heartbreaking and over-whelming to see such careless killing and destruction. It flared my anger and it made my heart sink. A whack of emotions hit me like a ton of bricks. Fear, Anger, Sorrow, they all smacked me in the face as I watched this happen and I was powerless to stop it. Being the meek child I was, I couldn't do anything to stop the senseless murder. I still shutter at the images to this day.

"Are there any more?" I heard Sepulchure ask beyond the bush.

"No my lord." His general answered. I swallowed when he stepped close to the bush. I could felt the power of his armor, it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. When he was that close, I felt like his armor was sapping my energy, my lifeforce. I moved slightly to back away and a dry twig snapped. Sepulchure's hand reached into the bush and grabbed a hold my cloak. Yanking me out of my hiding place. Never in my life, I had I been so afraid, until that moment. He murdered everyone I knew and cared about. It made my heart climb into my throat. He lifted me off the ground by my cloak clasp and I struggled for breath. I gazed into the ruby eyes of his helm and he stared right back at me. His loud-mouth blade of death whispered to him, telling him to kill me. He grunted and slashed across my breast and dropped me down on the ground. Then, I ran. I ran as fast as my legs were willing to go and didn't stop until I was safe in the forest that lay just beyond the village. As I fled the scene though, I would glance over my shoulder to see the burning ruins of my village and I could feel Sepulchure watching me as I fled. I don't know why he let me live, but I think he sensed that I would grow into something more then a small child. Finally, I ran deeper into the forest, where I collapsed from utter exhaustion and the over-whelming grief of losing my friends and family.

** (Third person POV)**

Athena sighed as she and Artix sat on the dock. Asarth sat on her lap, looking up at her. Artix was quiet, taking this all in.

"I was found and treated by a villager from FalconReach. He took me in and left me to train with you." Athena looked at Artix.

"I still have the marks on my breast to this day. It reminds me that there are still people out there that are living in fear or lost family and friends like I did."

"So why didn't you tell anyone this before." Athena looked up at the sky.

"I guess, I never thought that Sepulchure would attack the Guardian Tower. I didn't realize what was happening before it was too late." Athena stood and Asarth hopped off her lap.

"But I'm not going to make that mistake again." The warrior and her dragon began to walk off, when Artix stood and called after her.

"Athena, If you face him alone, then you're writing a death wish. Is that what you want?" Athena stopped and glanced over her shoulder with a hard look on her face.

"So, let it be written, so let it be done." She said simply as she and Asarth walked away from the docks, leaving Artix dumbfounded.

'I've never seen Athena with that look on her face. She almost looked like her father, Asarth.'


End file.
